Time has come today
by kitsunegari82
Summary: Langly finds an old college friend.


**Spoilers:** Unusual Suspects and minor references of TLG series.  
><strong>Classification:<strong> AU, Fluff, Langly/Other  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> The X-Files season 5 (2 months after Redux I & II)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Lone Gunmen belong to Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan, John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz. I just love those characters with all my heart. No infringement intended and no money being made.

**Thanks:** To my amazing beta-reader Misty, without her I would never have had the courage to write this fic (mainly because English is not my first language). Thank you for being so kind and so precise in corrections and/or suggestions. Your encouragement and partnership is gold to me!

To Samara, my beloved friend who always encouraged my creations and who supports and understands me like no other. I love you.

* * *

><p>WASHINGTON DC – 1221/1997  
>22:58<p>

It was a typical Friday night at the Black Cat concert room, a new band was debuting, filling the crowded place with loud punk rock music. The audience were the same old headbangers with too much alcohol in the bloodstream slam dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Langly thought it was a gross irony how hot was there whereas the DC streets were covered with snow. He was alone there, of course. Neither Byers or Frohike wanted to join him and to be honest, this place wouldn't have appealed to them.

Leaned against the wall with crossed arms he was looking at all that motion with boredom. The music was ok, but he was not feeling in the mood anymore. As matter of fact he was there only to honor an invitation from his friend Steve - a former member of his old band who started this new group and wanted Langly's blessing. Well, they were blessed. Time to call it a night and maybe take the free time to up one level or two on Civilization.

To reach the exit Langly needed to push his way through the crowd. He took a deep breath, clenched his fists and entered the sea of people trying to avoid the circle pits. When he was almost at the end of the dance floor the music grew heavier and the audience followed that becoming more aggressive. Inevitably he was hit by a stronger headbanger, lost his balance and ended up inadvertently hitting someone else in the process. He heard the sound of glass breaking and a female voice cursing out loud.

"Fuck!"

Langly turned to the source of the curse and he saw this young woman trying get up, the floor near her covered with what once was her beer. He quickly rushed to help, placing himself protectively around her, so that no one in the crowd could trample her.

The first thing Langly noticed was how thin and short she was, wondering how it was possible someone could be smaller than Scully. She had a very pale skin, straight brown hair cascading down her shoulders with bangs and some layers which gave her a shaggy look. She was dressed with a loose long sleeve T-shirt that had a black and white horizontal stripes print, a skinny torn and faded jeans and a red converse sneakers.

"I'm so sorry", Langly said, pulling her up.

When she was back on her feet and looked up to him, her eyes widened. He felt strange, she was very familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

"I don't believe it! Ringo? Is that you?", she shouted, brushing her bangs away from her almond shaped eyes to see him better. He saw a glance of a septum piercing on her button nose.

"Y-yes. Do I know you?", he said out loud, thinking how lame he must sound.

"It's me, Joan. Joan Knox, from college. Remember?" She was still holding his hand and pulled him away from the bouncing crowd while she waited for his answer.

Langly was engulfed with all the memories, surprised with himself for taking so long to recognize her since her face was still gorgeous as always. Back then though, she had those crazy 80s fluffy haircuts, purple dyed hair and glasses. No piercing. How was it possible to find her in this place, anyway? Suddenly this night had gone from utterly boring to interesting in seconds.

"Oh my God, is that you, Trouble?", he smiled astonished. They were very close friends at MIT and he had a big crush on her, but she was taken at the time. The 'Trouble' nickname was their inside joke since she was a feminist activist and was always organizing protests and causing trouble on campus, being suspended more times than he could remember.

Sadly they lost contact after Langly left college in the middle of his second year, when he realized that academic life wasn't for him and he wanted to do something more than get straight As. This was how he ended building Langly Vision, his own bootleg cable company, when he has only 20 years old. Of course things didn't end up as he planned, but he was happy with his secluded life and role as hacker/journalist at The Lone Gunmen.

"You fucking fucker, how could you forget me?", she yelled, then punched him in the arm, giggling.

"I'm so sorry, you look different!", he shouted, massaging the spot where she hit him, she was incredibly strong for her size. "Let me buy you another beer, it's the least I can do considering this mess...", he smiled sheepishly and gestured to the ground covered with broken green glass and spilled bubbly liquid.

Before she could say anything else, a big guy pushed Langly's back trying to pass through the crowd. If Joan hadn't acted quickly and grabbed his shoulders they both would be on the ground this time.

They were incredibly close now, Langly could smell her perfume and it was doing him no good, the closeness was waking parts of him long dormant. A little more time close like this and she would notice, for sure. He swallowed hard trying to control his body and emotions, and leaned down to her, trying to make his voice clear over the aggressive chords that were being played in the background.

"Maybe a cup of coffee somewhere less loud and crowded? I was trying to leave when we bumped."

"I would love to," she smiled at him widely. It might be a wrong impression, but she seemed relieved to get out there too.

* * *

><p>They found a diner near Black Cat that was cozy, all the tables were empty except the one which they were sitting. The only people present were the clerk, who was flipping uninterested through a magazine, and the waitress who was filling the ketchup bottles on the counter.<p>

Sitting side by side in the middle of a rounded booth, they were catching up the last 10 years that they grew apart. Langly learned that Joan spent the last couple years in England working as a game developer, but she had recently moved to DC to take a job at a new company in the game industry who had a business there.

"I'm still looking for a place to rent, though," she sipped her coffee. "I've been crashing on a friend's couch for weeks and it's killing my back."

Langly thought about the spartan way he lived at the Gunmen headquarters. It was improvised, but he felt comfortable there. He didn't need much to live, anyway. Would she think he was still living like a frat boy if he said that he shared a small house with two roommates above their newspaper office? Maybe, but he could be a dot-com gazillionaire anytime he wanted.

"So tell me about you." she asked as if she were reading his thoughts. "Last time we talked you had big plans about being rich, yadda yadda..."

He smiled sheepishly, but didn't reply right away. Instead, he spent a whole minute looking at her and thinking how adorable she was cupping her mug with both hands, fingers crossed in front of it. Her whole left hand, except for the thumb, was passing through the mug wing. Only a little tiny hand could do that. How could he forget that she was so small? He noticed that her nails were painted with black nail polish, though partially peeled and he found it amazing how this little detail could made him so aroused.

Langly looked to her face and saw she was biting her lower lip, looking at him affectionately and patiently waiting for him to say something. All he wanted was to kiss her, but he controlled himself. Being around Joan was making him relive all that teenaged love and angst.

"Well, I did have big plans," he offered, fingering the rim of his mug and taking a deep breath.

He spent a long time telling her about his life after college and his work at The Lone Gunmen, about his friends Byers and Frohike. He didn't leave behind any conspiracy story that the newspaper covered in those years. She seemed interested and interrupted him from time to time wanting more details of certain stories.

Langly felt as if no time had passed and they had stayed in touch. Talking to her was so easy, comfortable. It reminded him of those days when he could actually trust in people. At least he always felt that he could trust her.

"Da fuck! You're having a crazy badass life while I'm stuck in a cubicle writing strings of code all day.", she laughed.

"If you want we have an opening spot for an internship... How are your coffee making skills?", he was pretending to be serious, but burst out laughing seconds later. She gave him a slap on his shoulder.

Langly was still smiling when he took a sip of his coffee. They were silent for a while and he took the opportunity to change the subject, trying to sound casual because this question was something he wanted to know since they arrived in the diner.

"So... May I ask what happened with you and Sophie?"

Sophie was her girlfriend in college and the reason why he never asked Joan out, even though he felt the attraction between them. They got along really well and shared the same taste for music, books, movies, games, not to mention the fact they were always together. He knew she was bisexual from the beginning of their friendship, so he felt like if the timing wasn't wrong they could be a couple back them.

"Oh, we split up eventually." she took a deep breath. "If you wanna know the sordid details: I caught her in our bed with another girl when I came home from summer vacation. Needless to say that was a deal breaker at the time." she smirked.

"Boy, how Sophie managed to throw away-"

"No no, it was ok." Joan interrupted. Langly had his left forearm and hand resting on the table and, in a gentle gesture, she placed her small hand over his, caressing it. He felt shy and a bit confused by the touch. Where was this leading?

"We were so young back then. Eighteen, maybe? What did I know about life?", she laughed. "I healed my broken heart quickly, moved on, dated with a lot people. Last time I spoke with her she was very happy living in France. It's funny though, I haven't been in a serious relationship since then."

"I always saw you as a free spirited person, to be honest," he managed to say trying to look through the window, but it was so fogged he couldn't see anything. He adjusted the black-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose, listening to Morrissey playing softly on the diner's radio:

_So please please please_

_Let me, let me, let me_

_Let me get what I want_

_This time_

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_

_See, the life I've had_

_Can make a good man bad_

_So for once in my life_

_Let me get what I want_

'Lord knows, it would be the first time.' He finished in his head.

He wasn't thinking straight anymore, that touch messed with his mind, he was miles away.

"Are you ok, Ringo?", she frowned, realizing it.

"I was thinking how crazy it was to bump into you tonight. You among so many people."

"Yeah, the most incredible thing is that I didn't want to go to this show, but it was the debut of my friend's band and he's giving me a place to stay. I couldn't say no to him."

"Please, don't tell me his name is Steve.", he said.

"No, John. He's the drummer. Why?"

"Because... it would be too coincidental and I would be worried about it."

She frowned at him again. 'Oh God, my paranoia is showing.'

"I mean, I was there for the same reason. Steve was a former band mate."

"Oh I see. Don't worry, I met John a couple years before. He's the brother-in-law of an England friend.", she looked him affectionately. Again. Langly didn't know what to do with those looks, she was always kind to him, but not like that. Her hand was still over his and he was getting a bit nervous. Would she be able to feel that his pulse was racing?

"Are you still playing? I miss your guitar solos."

"Once in a blue moon.", Langly was very aware that she was closer and caressing his forearm. "You know, all the guys are getting married and having kids. Steve and I are the last of the Mohicans per se."

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?" He wasn't looking, but felt her closer to him, as if it was possible.

"No." Langly let out a slow breath. "Should I go back to doing gigs? This musician crap still helps to get girls?" And he finally looked at her.

"Hmm, I don't know. You may not need to use that strategy today," she said slowly, smiling as she leaned in for a kiss, grabbing the collar of his Ramones T-shirt with both her hands. Langly couldn't believe what was happening.

He felt her warm breath on his face and, when their lips brushed, he lost his control. Letting one hand meet the back of Joan's head he ran his fingers through her hair and captured her mouth with his. She was cupping his face now and caressing his cheek with her thumb while he deepened the kiss. They were completely entangled.

Joan lips were so soft and warm that were making him feel dizzy. His heart was pounding hard inside of his chest like this was the first real kiss of his life. Langly had some girls in his past, but nothing serious and none of them made him feel like that before. It was crazy. After what seemed like several minutes they finally broke their kiss to breathe.

"Wow," she panted. "The rumor that you were a good kisser was true after all." She smiled nuzzling her nose against his and cupping his face with her both hands.

"Likewise." It was all he could say before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>WASHINGTON DC,<br>14TH STREET NORTHWEST – 12/21/1997

00:17

Even slightly away from the diner, Langly could hear the metallic sound of the shutter doors closing and the employees saying goodbye to each other. They'd had to leave the diner because it was only open until midnight.

It was so chilly out there that Joan was trembling, even wearing a leather jacket, scarf and gloves. She rushed to embrace Langly, putting her arms and hands under his coat and he enveloped her by the shoulders.

"So… I know this sucks, but I have to go back to the concert. John is my ride home, I have to wait for him.", she rested her head on Langly's chest. He felt her breath warm against him and thought he really didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"I can drive you there, if you want. I parked the van near here."

"That would be so nice, but John is the only one who has the key to the apartment."

"Bummer." He was feeling a little upset and exhaled hard. He saw his breath condensing in the air and turning into smoke.

"Yeah, I managed to lose my key for the second time in two weeks. He forbade me to make another copy." She sounded really disappointed. "I don't want to end the night like this, Ringo, believe me. It's the first time since I've moved here that I desperately want my own place."

"I was wondering maybe, if you want, we can go to my place." He thought it was worth risking inviting her. She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Really?", she smiled widely.

"Sure, we have at least three couches you could crash on," he teased, and felt her fingers pinching in his back. They both laughed.

"Okay, I just have to leave a note for John telling him that I'm not coming home tonight.", she started to look for something in her pockets. "Do you have a pen?"

"Geez, no. Sorry."

"It's okay. I think I can call to the club from your place and leave a message, right?"

"Sure, we'll get there within half an hour, tops. Let's go then? I don't know about you, but I'm freezing."

"Yeah, to the Mystery Machine, Shaggy!" She said, playful.

Langly laughed and rested one arm over her shoulders when they started to walk.

"Look, if you're gonna mock me, at least be reasonable and call me Scooby." He said, teasing.

"What? You don't like Shaggy?"

"No, I like him. But think with me: Scooby is not just a dog. He's a talking-solving-mystery dog. I'm sorry that I've got to be the one to tell you this, but absolutely no character from Scooby-Doo can beat him."

"Hmm, no. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Shaggy is better."

"Why?"

"Because... he's this punkass stoned guy, you know? He's always more concerned about quenching the munchies than anything else. Solving mysteries? No. Worrying about vampires chasing your friends? No. Eating a four layer sandwich? Hell yes! I mean, he rubs in our faces every episode that we know nothing about life. Shaggy is just livin large and we should do the same!" She gave him an adorable smile when he looked at her and they both burst out laughing.

"I don't believe we're having this conversation."

"I don't believe we're sober AND having this conversation!"

* * *

><p>TAKOMA PARK MD. – 1222/1997  
>00:56<p>

Everything in the Gunmen's place seemed to Joan a little improvised or reused, as if they had found this abandoned warehouse and made a quick makeover on a budget. Downstairs was their office and upstairs was their living area. The furniture was mismatched, but blended pretty well and had an unpretentious charm - something like a bohemian decor, in the absence of a better term to describe it.

In the living area they had a few windows, but Joan would bet that even in the morning the place was dark. Most of the lighting seemed to be provided by the lamps and industrial pendants placed everywhere. The walls were made of various materials, from big blocks of painted cement with expansion joints to simple brick walls and huge wood panels with glass windows divided the rooms. Some of them had sliding doors as well. Langly's room was down the hall.

A faint yellow light, provided by a lit lamp resting on the nightstand, was gently illuminating the room. Joan was lying on her side on the edge of Langly's single bed, her back was against the wall. Langly was curled up around her, his arms were embracing her sides and his head resting on the slope of her breasts. He had one leg placed between her thighs and the other one was bent, though hanging partly out of bed. Her full lips were resting on his forehead and she was embracing him by the shoulders, lazily running a hand through his long hair, silently wishing he would never succumb to the peer pressure of getting a haircut. They were naked and covered from the waist down by a blanket.

"Trouble?", he whispered.

"Mmm?", she replied sleepy.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Sure, I'm ok." Joan was telling the truth and, thanks to the post orgasm endorphins, she felt very relaxed too.

"I'm sorry about the single bed, I usually don't have girls in here."

"Shhh relax. You're talking to a person who is sleeping on a couch for several nights. I'm lying in a real bed, with matress and all. And I'm with you. What's not to like?"

"Mmm," he mumbled nuzzling the smooth skin of her breasts with his nose. "You're so amazing. I can't believe we're here and… you know. This happened. When I went out tonight I had very low expectations of actually having fun, then we bumped and this changed everything... It's strange how natural it feels to be with you."

She smiled.

"Yeah, I feel the same," she whispered, her soft lips brushing his forehead fondly. "I know it's tricky to mix friendship and sex, but… I have no regrets whatsoever."

"Me neither." He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

They settled again, spending some more time in silence. Joan was almost asleep when Langly asked softly, skimming a hand up her elbow to her shoulder leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"Hurt much when you did those tattoos?"

Joan was used to this question since she decided to go forward with the idea of getting full sleeve tattoos on both her arms. It was a couple years after college so Langly had never seen them before.

"Yes, it hurts." She made a brief pause. "Not enough to stop, though," and giggled.

"They're really beautiful, so is your piercing." He kissed her nose.

"You're bold with this body modification thing. Needles... urgh.", she felt him squirm slightly.

"Says the guy who is bold enough to put himself in danger every day in order to write about the truth and conspiracies."

Langly snorted.

"It's not the same thing."

"It isn't, what you do is bolder. You're pretty hardcore, Ringo.", Joan pinched his side playfully. He let out a goofy laugh that she found adorable.

"You shouldn't do that." He lifted his head to look at her and she took a moment to fully appreciate his deep blue eyes without the usual outline of his thick-rimmed eyeglasses.

"Hmm, what am I doing exactly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're inflating my ego. Tomorrow, when you come to your senses and go away, my fall into reality will be brutal," he joked making a pouty face with sad puppy dog eyes to her.

"First of all,", she said, slowly changing positions with him. "I have no reason to lie to you."

Joan was now straddling him, her nipples hardening to peaks against his bare chest. She kissed him with full intensity and purpose and felt Langly's hands moving down to brace her hips while he returned the kiss.

"Second of all, if my senses are correct, the only thing I really wanted to inflate here already is," smiling, she bent her head to Langly's chest and skittered her lips across it, tracing down a line to his waist.

"So... again?", she looked up to him.

"Hell yes," he said with a smile, pulling her to his level and stretching one hand to catch another condom on the nightstand.

* * *

><p>Joan was awakened abruptly by the noise of a strong wind whipping the roof tiles. Briefly disoriented she took a few seconds to realize where she was and why. When she finally remembered the events from last night, she smiled to herself.<p>

Langly's steady breathing was warm against her neck, his face buried in her hair. He had one arm wrapped around Joan's waist and the other tucked under the pillow they were sharing. Their hair was tangled together and spread partly over her shoulder. It tickled a little when she lifted her head slightly to glance at the bedside clock. 5:56. It was too early. Joan knew she should go back to sleep, but she was thirsty.

Getting up with Langly so cozily curled up around her was a difficult task. She didn't want to wake him. Slowly removing his arm off her, she slid out of bed putting her feet on the ground. Luckily the movement only made him stir a little. Mumbling something unintelligible, he turned on his side clinging to the blanket, heavily asleep.

The room was pretty dark and she couldn't see much. It was really cold too, especially outside the blanket. Shivering, she quickly grabbed the first T-shirt she found on the ground and dressed, realizing immediately that it was Langly's, because it fell to her knees.

Even with the shirt covering her like a dress, she wasn't wearing anything under it. Finding her black panties in the dark would be virtually impossible, so she thought it would be better to look for something else to put on.

When her eyes were more adapted to the darkness, she could see a pile of folded clean clothes on top of the dresser behind her. Joan grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and put them on. Luckily it had strings, so she tightened them as much as possible at her waist to prevent them from falling. The pants' legs were pretty long and she made several folds in the hem to be able to walk without tripping. The combination of those baggy clothes wasn't pretty, but at least she was decent to leave the bedroom now.

Her feet were freezing, so she tried to find her socks, but Langly's big sneakers were in the way, and she stumbled on them, making a very loud noise.

"Fuck," she swore under her breath and saw the blanket moving.

"I-is everything ok?" Langly sat up slowly on the bed to look at her and rubbed his eyes. The blanket slipped to his waist, leaving his torso uncovered and his hair was falling in unruly waves on his shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to wake you." She approached the bed and caressed the top of his head. He leaned in to her, burying his face on her belly and rubbing it slightly against the fabric, like a cat.

"S'okay. Is it morning already?" Langly's voice came out muffled through the T-shirt.

"Yeah, but really early. Go back to sleep, dear. I'll just get a glass of water and come back… Do you want some?"

"No, thanks." He moved away from her and put his glasses on. The wind gave a strong gust and shook the windows. "I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep. It's unbelievable how loud the wind is."

"Yeah, it woke me... but I'm a light sleeper. By the sound I think we have a huge snowstorm going on."

"Good, you can't run away." He smiled and she knew he was teasing. "You're stuck here with me now."

"And that would be a problem because...?"

"Because I realized that I'm hungry. As you know, I can't cook to save my life. I don't want to wake up Frohike just to feed me, he'll be pissed..."

She played along knowing where he was going with this talk.

"Hmm, I see. I don't want to annoy him or Byers, for that matter."

"Yeah. I was wondering, if you want to fill that internship opening I was telling you about last night, the time to impress us is now."

A smile was forming in the corner of her lips.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hum. By the way, I was remembering that hangover french toast you used to make. Do you still know the recipe?"

"Sure, but you can't have that toast for breakfast. You weren't drunk last night, neither was I or your roommates."

Langly made a pouty face.

"You know, Ringo," Joan said playfully, "that breakfast is reserved for mornings when you feel like death. I made a huge investment partying hard and doing heavy drinking for years to scientifically develop that recipe..."

He gave her an adorable pleading look.

"Pleeeease?"

"Urgh. You're such a baby," she smiled. "Get dressed and we'll see."

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, apparently Frohike and Byers were still asleep, oblivious to the snowstorm rattling the windows. In the kitchen, Joan poured herself a glass of tap water and drank, while Langly was busy making a fresh pot of coffee.<p>

She was watching the weather through the window, a little concerned about meeting his roommates for the first time with crazy sex hair and dressed with Langly's clothes. The walk of shame was for wimps, right?

"God, I hope your friends won't be annoyed at me being here, but it's impossible to see anything out there. I'll probably have to wait a few hours to finally be able to go home."

"Don't worry, they'll understand." Langly hugged her from behind and kissed her temple.

"Okay, let's see if you've got all the ingredients I need to make the french toast that you wanted." Joan went to the fridge and opened it.

She was amazed that they had actual food there, not just expired take out as most bachelor apartments that she had been before. Thirty minutes later the house smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She heard faint voices getting closer to the kitchen.

"...this is simply not possible, Byers."

"Yeah, the fire alarm is still off and the house smells like my gramma's kitchen. Something is wrong."

"Langly, what the hell-", Frohike stopped talking when he saw Joan standing next to the oven. The collar of the Ramones T-shirt slipped off one of her tattooed shoulders. She straightened it up and brushed her hair with her fingers, swallowing hard.

The two men looked at her awkwardly, unaware of the fact that Langly was right behind them, frozen in the act of putting the dishes on the table.

"Ahem, good morning guys… My name is Joan Knox, I'm Ringo's old college friend."

They were still speechless, both standing there in pajamas and blinking slowly at her.

"You must be Byers," she reached out to shake hands with the red bearded man, thinking it would be polite to try and start a conversation with them. "And you're Frohike, right? Nice to meet you, guys. Ringo told me a lot about you both."

Frohike frowned.

"Hey, wait a minute. College friend? You're _that_ trouble maker chick from MIT?", he asked, shaking her hand and scrutinizing her with narrowed eyes.

"I-I think that would be me, yes," she said, thinking that apparently her fame surpassed the college gates, at least among Langly's friends. She looked over their shoulders to him and he shrugged sheepishly at her.

"But how...?" Byers asked.

"We bumped into each other last night... What are the odds, huh?" Langly finally spoke. Byers and Frohike turned to him with a quizzical look, and the three huddled together.

"I'm sorry to bring her here without telling you guys. It's a long story, but one thing led to another and she spent the night here," Langly whispered to them and Joan made an effort to look cool, so it wouldn't seem like she was eavesdropping, but she could hear them.

"You lucky son of a bitch, I can't believe it," Frohike whispered back smiling and giving Langly a slap on the shoulder. Byers didn't say anything, but grinned with his eyes closed, shaking his head incredulously.

"Okay, who's up for breakfast?" Langly said, patting his friends backs simultaneously and everything seemed to be fine between them.

They sat down at the table and Joan took his cue to serve the food on their plates. Langly filled their mugs with hot coffee.

"Wow, this is amazing," Byers said eating his toast. Joan smiled at him. He sipped his coffee and swallowed with a disgusted face.

"Urgh, I bet Langly made this dirty water he calls coffee."

"You're welcome," he smirked, forking a bite of toast into his mouth, savoring it with a happy face. Joan sat beside him.

"I'm sorry I took over your kitchen today, Frohike. I heard you're the chef here."

"Make yourself comfortable anytime, kiddo. It's nice to get a break."

Melvin munched his toast and looked at her with curiosity.

"It's funny," he finally said. "From what I had heard of you I was expecting someone different... Is it true that you beat the hell out of a guy on campus?"

"Oh yes, it is," she said, raising an eyebrow to Langly. How much had he said about her to his friends?

"Why?", Byers asked.

"The guy couldn't accept the fact that I didn't want to go out with him. And if I remember correctly, he took it personal that I'd dated more girls than him too," she sighed. "Long story short: I lost my temper with him and got a week of suspension."

"But it was worth it, the guy was a douche," Langly added, gesturing with his fork.

"Yeah, instead of blue balls I gave him a pretty dark eye. He was so humiliated that he never tried anything with any girl for at least a year."

"God, it's so sad that girls have to go through this everyday," Byers said.

"Yeah. MIT is twice as hard if you're a girl."

"I bet that's why this punkass dropped out so soon," Frohike teased, and Langly frowned at him.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Joan changed the subject sensing an argument could break out soon.

The three men looked at each other in a silent communication, but Byers was the one who replied.

"I think with this weather the best thing we can do is take the day off."

"And since you can't leave until this storm ends, you're welcome to enjoy the day with us," Frohike added.

"Oh, thank you, guys."

"So, how do you feel about a nasty gore horror movie marathon?", Langly offered. He knew how make her happy, her face lit up.

"Like if it was christmas already!"

"You don't deserve her," Frohike whispered to Langly, who looked to Joan and smiled. She felt in his look that neither of them could be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>  
>Thanks for reading!<p>

**Notes:** The name (and some physical characteristics) of my OC was inspired on Joan Jett, because I love her so much. And yes, the name of the story it's a Ramones song, I'm so sorry LOL. This is my first fanfiction and I'll appreciated any feedbacks!


End file.
